


Every Day I Die

by Egosumlux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egosumlux/pseuds/Egosumlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quickly written and put here because I didn't know what else to do with it.  Lyrics borrowed from Gary Numan.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Every Day I Die

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly written and put here because I didn't know what else to do with it. Lyrics borrowed from Gary Numan.

_I unstick pages and read_

He spread the magazines across the hotel bed, wishing for a Magic Fingers box. He flipped the pages of busty Asian beauties, his eyes blurring from fatigue and a craving he could not deny.

_I look at pictures of you_

The pictures changed, hair shortened, became wavy. They took on tones of beige and blue, blood and mud. He covered his eyes with one hand and whispered a name.

_I smell the lust in my hand_ s

He felt the sick twist of shame in his guts but his hand never slowed.

_Every day I die_.


End file.
